


An obedient pet.

by SparkyLulu



Series: Consider... Master Copia. [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Master/Pet, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: A good pet always gets rewarded.





	An obedient pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief drabble/imagine/consideration I wrote some months ago. Hope y'all enjoy it, despite its briefness.

You're sitting on your knees, completely naked, straight back, your hands on your thighs, your eyes looking down. Master Copia is behind you, a riding crop's tip fluttering alongside your spine with the lightest of touches. He's examining you and you're flushed red, trying to suppress the shiver that courses through you because you dare not disappoint him by moving an inch. He turns around you, the crop caressing you along your cheeks. You swallow, preparing for the verdict, when the crop retreats and you hear the distinct sound of his pants' zip. His voice is husky and as dark as his commanding aura.

"You were good, pet. I think you deserve a treat..."

Master Copia lifts your head using the tip of the riding crop. He's allowing you to look at his midsection. The sight of his cock greets you and you lick your lips in anticipation. 

"Eager, pet?" he asks you.

"Yes, Master", it's your reply. You have remembered your manners this time.

Without removing the crop from under your chin, he approaches you, placing the tip of his cock to your lips. You're almost trembling from the sheer willpower that it takes not to devour him right there and then.

_**"Suck."** _

Your obedient self didn't need to be told twice.

 

*

 

After you have enjoyed your reward, Master Copia sits in his usual leather armchair. His cock is still out, faintly glistening in the dim light thanks to the precum leaking from it and the remains of your undivided attention. He has the riding crop on his right hand and it's toying with the leather end with his left one, a faint clapping from the leather on his leather gloves echoing in your ears like a rumble of thunder.

_**"Crawl, pet."** _

With your head low and making sure your buttocks are well perked up in the air, you crawl to him. You dare not look at him because you really crave being rewarded and are _so close_ to getting it...

"Worship my shoes, pet. Let me see how you lick the leather clean. I want them polished with your tongue until I can see your reflection in them."

 

*

 

Master Copia is very pleased with your worshipping skills - so much in fact that he has been pleasuring himself as you work, low groans escaping him, his black gloves covered in little white beads. You have no idea for how long you've been at it but, when you feel the crop lifting your chin again, motioning you to stop, it feels like it hasn't been enough.

"Submissive stance, pet. _**Now."**_

You quickly do as he says, plastering your forehead to the floor and tilting your lower half up, your legs spread wide so he can properly look and dispose of you as he sees fit. You barely register the sound of the lube bottle as he hastily prepares himself before entering you, barely letting you register his presence inside him, just fucking you senseless from behind instead, thrust after thrust, against the hardwood floor.


End file.
